dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
House of El
The House of El is a noble Kryptonian family that once resided in a citadel outside of the megacity of Kandor. The only known surviving member of this family is Kal-El, known to the people of Earth as Superman. History The House of El is a family of nobles associated with the Thinker Guild on Krypton. For the most part, members of El were the planet's greatest scientists, such as Jor-El, who served to advance their civilization for years to come with inventions such as the projector to the Phantom Zone, and the further utilization of the Phantom Zone to facilitate interstellar colonization campaignsMan of Steel. Great Age of Expansion Thousands of years ago, Krypton led a campaign to explore the universe and expand their civilization into the stars. Kara Zor-El, freshly graduated from her schooling in the Explorer Guild, was assigned commander of Scout Ship 0344 and set off into space to begin her 10-year-long journey of colonization. However, the presence of a stowaway caused Kara's voyage to go off course, leading her to arrive stranded on Earth, where she developed new powers due to the planet's radiation.Man of Steel Prequel. Kryptonian Civil War In the 1980s, the House of El nearly with Krypton itself in the days following the Kryptonian Civil War, with only Kal-El surviving after his launch through the Phantom Zone to Earth. Kal-El was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas, where he was raised with no knowledge of his true heritage until many later, when he discovered Scout Ship 0344 buried in what was now Ellesmere Island, Canada. Repossessing the vessel shortly afterward, Kal-El met Jor-El's consciousness aboard the ship, and father and son were reunited for the first time in over three decades. Jor-El guided the now adult Kal-El through the history and culture of his people, until General Zod overrode the House of El's authority over the ship with his own command key, wiping out the presence of Superman's father. Later on, the command key from the House of El was lost to the Phantom Zone in the Battle of Metropolis, seemingly ending any chance Jor-El's AI could be revived. Death of Superman In 2015, Superman died in a ferocious battle against the Kryptonian deformity Doomsday. Afterward, a funeral was held for Clark in his hometown of Smallville, where he was to be buried next to Jonathan Kent in a Kansas cemetery, while Superman was honored with a larger public ceremony that was held in Metropolis. At the same time, there was a smaller funeral for Clark Kent at the Kent Farm.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Rebirth Two years following his death, Superman was resurrected by the Justice League to aid in their battle with the New God Steppenwolf, returning to once again serve the planet Earth as its greatest protector.Justice League Members *Zor-El † *Alura In-Ze † *Kara Zor-El (status unknown) *Jor-El † *Lara Lor-Van † *Kal-El Allies *Lois Lane *Justice League *Kryptonian Law Council *Kryptonian Service Androids **Kelex † **Kelor † References External Links * Category:Kryptonians Category:Organizations